


Linguaggio preferenziale

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Garth ha paura dei pesci, eppure, lui e i pesci qualcosa in comune ce l'hanno





	Linguaggio preferenziale

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: pesci

A Arthur piace parlare coi pesci, perché i pesci non hanno bisogno di parole. Hanno solo bisogno di sentimenti. E allora Arthur può chiudere gli occhi e dire loro che ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiuti, qualcuno che possa parlare con lui, qualcuno per non sentirsi solo, e i pesci vengono da lui. I pesci non sembrano nemmeno esitare. Loro, molto semplicemente vengono, lo guardano, gli fanno sapere che anche loro provano dei sentimenti.  
  
Quando Garth arriva da lui, sente che Garth non sa ancora parlare così bene, ma anche lui comunica con i sentimenti. È solo per questo che lo porta in quell'acquario dove lui si trovava davvero tanto tempo fa, è solo per questo che lo invita a posare la mano sul vetro. Garth ha paura dei pesci. Forse perché li vede tanto diversi da lui. Forse perché non pensa che qualcosa li può unire. Allora deve fargli vedere che non è così. Deve fargli capire che i pesci sono sinceri, che gli possono volere bene.  
  
Prende la sua manina e la posa sul vetro della vasca. E chiude gli occhi e dice ai pesci, attraverso i sentimenti, che questo è un bambino che ha trovato, che gli vuole molto bene, che vorrebbe che lo proteggessero. E i pesci si girano verso di loro, Garth sobbalza tra le sue braccia. Ma poi si calma. poi lo sente. Lancia un'occhiata a Arthur, lo abbraccia e poi torna a guardare i pesci, che tornano piano piano a nuotare.   
  
Arthur non è bravo a parlare. Garth nemmeno. Ma hanno un linguaggio comune. Un linguaggio che capiscono.


End file.
